1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spinning-style fishing reels and, more particularly, to a structure and method for releasably securing a slider block to a reciprocating/oscillating shaft mounting a line-carrying spool.
2. Background Art
It is known to construct spinning reels with a spool that reciprocates as a rotor is operated to direct line onto the spool so that the line is evenly distributed as it is retrieved. In one known construction, a center shaft is attached to the spool and carries a slider block. The slider block is operatively connected to a drive mechanism that is operated by the crank handle to move the slider block and, in turn, the center shaft and spool in the desired reciprocating path. Heretofore, the attachment of the slider block to the center shaft has generally been accomplished by a delicate, time-consuming and consequently costly process which has caused reel designers to search for alternative mechanisms to connect a center shaft to a drive mechanism therefor.
One known method of accomplishing this is to crimp the slider block to the center shaft so that it is, in effect, permanently assembled. This creates a problem because the slider block then prevents separation of the center shaft from the reel housing, as when repairs are to be made.
Another example of a prior art structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,869, to Shepherd. In Shepherd, a U-shaped yoke straddles the center shaft. A locking pin is extended through the legs of the U and the center shaft therebetween to maintain the yoke and center shaft operatively connected. Provision must be made to prevent the locking pin from withdrawing. The structure is quite complicated and difficult to assemble.
Another known method of connecting a drive element to a center shaft is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,963, to Oberg. Oberg employs a screw extending into the center shaft to hold a link on the center shaft for reciprocatively driving the center shaft. In addition to requiring a very difficult assembly step, the screw on the mechanism in Oberg is prone to working loose, which would cause the drive link to disengage and result in reel malfunction.